


Йо-хо

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Билли Бонс открывает свой сундук, чтобы взять монеты и расплатиться с миссис Хокинс, но забывает обо всём, когда перед глазами вновь оказывается его сокровище.





	

В голове было приятное помутнение. Лишь немного болел живот, а во рту горело от рома. Но рассудок был при Билли, и даже в глазах в этот раз не двоилось. А всё благодаря тому, что сегодня он надирался не на пустой желудок. Миссис Хокинс сделала прекрасное рагу, и пьяный Билли так расчувствовался где-то в глубине души, что непременно захотел за него заплатить. Напрочь забыв, что не заплатил пока ещё ни за одну трапезу в этом доме. Пошатываясь, он поднялся по ступенькам на второй этаж и зашёл в свою комнату. Когда Билли закрыл дверь, его слегка качнуло, и он прижался к ней спиной, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Нащупав на шее верёвку с ключом, Билли сдёрнул её, оттолкнулся от своей опоры и направился прямо к сундуку, что стоял у кровати.

Бухнувшись на колени перед ним, Билли вставил ключ в скважину и попытался повернуть. Ключ привычно заело. Билли недовольно засопел. Совсем забыл, что тут была хитрость — нужно сильнее надавить влево. Он направил ключ в нужном направлении, и в скважине наконец-то щёлкнуло. Билли откинул крышку сундука и тут же забыл про все свои благие намерения. Перед ним ворохом лежали его воспоминания: монеты из разных рейдов, квадрант, компасы с часами, старые побрякушки, которые он так любил носить в юности. Тогда Билли ещё верил, что они хранили его в бою и от дурного глаза. Но когда он их снял и навсегда запер в этот сундук, с ним ничего не приключилось. Видимо, давным-давно он ошибался.

Вся эта мелочь неровным слоем покрывала расшитый золотой нитью сюртук. Билли подхватил его за ворот и аккуратно потянул вверх — все ещё как новенький. Что ни удивительно, ведь его прежний хозяин был очень аккуратным. Только запах выдавал, что его успели поносить. Билли потянул носом, улавливая знакомые терпкие нотки. В горле моментально встал ком, и Билли рывком дернул сюртук из сундука и отбросил в сторону. Это было слишком…по-настоящему.

Он опёрся руками о края сундука и смотрел на свой странный скарб, перемешанный с наследством капитана Флинта. Это было так естественно, что их имущество стало общим, как когда-то воедино сплелись их судьбы и души. Как невзирая на разногласия, они сражались по одну линию фронта за общую идею. Увы, все их планы и мечты о Нассау разбились вдребезги из-за самых обычных человеческих пороков: алчности, злобы и глупости. Джеймс так и не построил своё королевство в Провиденс, а Билли и остальные члены экипажа не стали принцами Нового света. Но Билли не горевал об этом. Никогда. Раньше не позволял мечтать себе о том, как сложилась бы судьба, если бы его не похитили из родного дома в юношестве. А теперь не смел мечтать, что было бы, победи они в той войне. Билли достаточно того, что он был предан своему капитану до самого конца. Что сидел рядом с его кроватью, когда тот уснул навсегда. Что подарил ему последний в его жизни поцелуй.

Билли вновь запустил руку в сундук и достал оттуда одну из нескольких крупных ракушек, что ранее были скрыты сюртуком. Билли помнил, откуда прихватил каждую из них. И помнил, как ему было хорошо в тех местах. Тихо, спокойно и свободно. Приложив раковину к уху, Билли точно услышал шум волн. Возможно, тех же самых, что некогда окатывали его разгоряченное тело.

Билли положил её на место и снова замер: под раковинами хранилось главное сокровище. Не сразу решившись, он всё же поднял со дна старый шлюпочный плащ, который был весь в соляных разводах от морской воды. Под плащом лежал завёрнутый в клеёнку пакет с картой. Билли вынул карту и бережно развернул её перед собой. Он знал её наизусть. Знал и ненавидел. Билли зло скрипнул зубами. Проклятое испанское золото! Сколько хороших людей из-за него погибло… Билли и сам чуть было не стал его жертвой. А теперь вынужден скрываться от своей же команды. Все они желали заполучить свою долю, но Билли не мог им это позволить. Не после того, что эти деньги у него отняли.

Билли провёл пальцами по карте, вспоминая, как Флинт тщательно делал на ней свои отметки. Вот эти самые записи, координаты, красные крестики. Билли задержал пальцы на подписи «Дж. Ф.» и перевёрнутом морском узле, который Джеймс всегда ставил, на своих бумагах. И тут Билли ощутил, что глаза стали мокрыми. Пьяные слёзы скатились по щекам. Он чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким в этом мире и не знал, зачем всё ещё живёт.

Билли понимал, что рано или поздно бывшие товарищи его найдут, и теперь в одиночку он не сможет их одолеть. Джеймса Флинта не было в живых, его погубил ром. Вспоминать то, каким он стал под конец, было больно. И каждый раз, когда Билли надирался сам и горланил любимую флинтовскую песню «Йо-хо-хо и бутылка рома», он желал приблизить и свою собственную кончину. Билли подумал, что было бы забавно уйти из жизни так же, как и его капитан. Даже понадеялся, что прогнозы чёртового доктора Ливси сбудутся. Всё лучше, чем в очередной раз скрещивать сабли с теми, с кем некогда делил кров и пищу.

Билли усмехнулся своим мыслям. Да-да, пусть так и будет. Пусть после его смерти слетаются мерзкие стервятники. Пусть режут друг другу глотки за больший кусок добычи. Билли будет уже наплевать и на них, и на карту, и золото. Куда бы ни попала его душа после, он знал, что там же встретит и Флинта. И это единственное, что имело значение на самом деле.

Билли вытер рукавом слёзы, собрал раскиданные вещи и сложил на место.

— Йо-хо, — хрипло произнёс он и закрыл крышку сундука.


End file.
